The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a scissor link and, more particularly, to an adjustable scissor link for use as a rotating scissor and pitch control rod in a coaxial, counter-rotating helicopter.
Control of a rotary-wing aircraft, such as a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft or helicopter, is affected through cyclic and collective pitch control. Blade pitch control of a rotary-wing aircraft main rotor system is typically achieved through a swashplate assembly which transfers the motion of non-rotating control members within a stationary field to the rotating members within a rotational field.
The swashplate assembly generally includes two rings connected by a series of bearings with one swashplate ring connected to the airframe/gearbox (stationary field), and the other swashplate ring connected to a rotor hub (rotational field). Apart from rotary motion, the rotationally stationary swashplate ring and the rotational swashplate ring otherwise move as a unitary component.